1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan assemblies with vibration absorbing members.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipating devices perform the critical function of removing heat from a computer system. The heat dissipating device often includes one or more fans received in a bracket. For example, in a server system, a plurality of fans is provided to efficiently dissipate heat. The fans are secured to a bracket, and the bracket is mounted in a server enclosure. When the server system is running, vibration generated by the disk drive or other devices secured in the server system is transferred to the server enclosure and the bracket. The fans can be adversely affected by the vibration, such that heat dissipation efficiency is impaired.